Due to the development of terminal technique, more and more terminal devices appear nowadays. In order to provide the terminal device with an enhanced processing ability and more functions, operating systems for terminal devices are developed. Currently, there are a variety of operating systems, of which the most widely used systems are Android, iOS, Symbian, Windows Phone, and BlackBerry OS.
Mobile phones with different operating systems require different earphones, which cause an earphone fail to be applied to different mobile phones. For example, an earphone provided for an Android mobile phone cannot be applied to an mobile phone with iOS operation system, and vice versa.